There are many types of equipment which handle bulk material in which particles of many different sizes are present and which must separate out desired size particles of from undesired, oversized particles. Generally, such equipment that is commercially available for separating out desired size particles fails to meet one or more of the following desired features:
(1) clean product separation, namely a distinct separation of desired size particles from undesired, oversized particles PA1 (2) high screening efficiency, namely the separation of large percentages of the desired size particles PA1 (3) high throughput capacity PA1 (4) relatively dust free surrounding environment PA1 (5) minimum material build-up on screens that affects separation, particularly static build up of material in the winter